


Implicit

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reunions, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor's behaviour is becoming more and more intolerable every day. Donna and Martha are running out of options, reaching out for the one person who can help. So what if Rose is inside a parallel universe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Implicit**

**1.**

 

Donna and Martha were running out of options. The Doctor seemed uncaring and indifferent, and his mental state – or, to put it nicely, his ability to be as excited about new things, planets and species has only seemed to be deteriorating as time went by. It seemed he has lost some of the spark which has made the Doctor seem and be overflowing with his infectuous excitement twenty-four/seven.

After a long and complicated discussion about how much Martha Jones and Donna Noble were ready to sacrifice to finally see the Time Lord back to himself for good, the women has turned to the TARDIS for help, for the old girl should have been the only one still keeping something as old as the previous companions' phone numbers somewhere in her infinite memory bank.

While the girls have been aware a lot of things might have changed for the one they have been looking for, her phone number very likely different, they have had no other choice.

They weren't even surprised when someone has actually picked up, a parallel world or not.

"Rose?" Donna tried.

The girl on the other end of the line froze. She has only acquired this phone number _days_ ago, it was unlikely for anyone to contact her, not so soon! Rose swallowed. It's been a long time since anyone called her by her real name, but she was too stunned to think about the unlikely occurrence any further. Whoever has acquired her personal phone number must have had an incredibly important reason to reach for her.

"Yes?" She hoped her surprise wasn't as audible in her voice as it might have been.

“You _are_ Rose? Rose Tyler?” Another voice spoke. The urgency in their voices was terrifyingly familiar. It's been so long ago since someone has asked for her help that the girl felt her vocal chords giving in.

“What is- what's happened? How can I help?”

“You might want to sit down for this,” the voice sounded... anxious?”

“I'm listening,” the fair-haired girl spoke. Whatever the problem was, it was likely she _could_ do something about it.

"The Doctor needs you. We don't know what else to do! We've tried _everything_!"

Rose gulped, not quite hearing what they were telling her, her mind suddenly swimming with what she has believed to be lost forever.

She composed herself. "Has he asked for me?"

The two voices began talking at once. "No, but-"

Rose sighed, speaking quietly. "What makes you think I wiuld risk breaking the world apart because of some random change in the Doctor's mood? Besides, why has he himself not-"

Martha's voice has acquired a soothing tone, one supposed to calm Rose down. "It's no _random change_. You are our only hope," Martha spoke seriously.

"Are you sure he hasn't fallen for some historical figure, again? These things tend to make him grim, to say the least," she grimaced to herself.

"You'd need to talk to him about it first," Donna spoke lightly, seeing Martha nod at her. It was likely their efforts were going to prove successful. “The Doctor doesn't know we have asked of the TARDIS to contact you,” Donna's voice fell.

"How many of you are there?" Rose asked, able to sense an honest worry in their voices, likely one concerning the Doctor.

"Only the Doctor and the two of us," was Martha's response.

"Okay... By the way... You do realise it's likely I am going to stay aboard the TARDIS, if, if-”

Rose was not taking any chances. If two more companions meant a tripled amount of tension aboard, she was determined to tread carefully.

"That's why we're calling!" Donna assured. “He needs someone who would... lighten up his mood, yeah?”

The girl sighed to herself.

“I see,” she spoke evenly. The choice of not coming to him was out of the question. “But how are you going to get to me?"

She was testing them.

"We will think of something."

Rose sighed. "Get him on the phone, right now. The connection can only last for so long. It's never been tested before, not on our end. It might break down any moment now!" Rose was anxious, able to hear the Time Lord's voice in the distance. It was likely he was not happy having to talk to someone the two companions have assured him he needed to talk to.

"Hello," the Doctor spoke tiredly, clearly upset.

She gasped, this one word hitting her like a thunderbolt.  
"Doctor. Could you _please_ try and stay strong? For me?"

He inhaled, not daring to believe his ears at first. “Rose?” He creaked.

“Yes. Yes.”

The Time Lord has realised that this unlikely instance was possibly never going to happen again and was determined to think of some way to somehow do the impossible and get Rose back. “I promise you I'll try, but only if you come to me,” the Gallifreyan managed, realising something was unstable about the entire sealed-off-worlds thing. Unstable enough for her voice to reach him! If sound-waves could get through... Why couldn't people?

Rose smiled. “ _You_ are the one with the TARDIS by your side. I can only wait for you to come and get me, yeah?”

The Doctor nodded to himself. That much, he was more than willing to do. Right away. “Er. Just one thing, Rose Tyler. Maybe... just maybe you have some... er... some connection to the old girl remaining?” He understood Rose wasn't even supposed to remember the greater part of the dreadful Bad Wolf adventure, but the possibility to meet her again was greatly clouding his reasoning.

The girl inhaled. If he only knew...

“Yes,” she spoke without a doubt. “Do you need me to try and reach for her?”

He sighed. “If you could, the TARDIS might help me find you,” the Gallifreyan spoke. “I swear, I'll allow you to rest for as long as you like afterwards...”

Rose smiled to herself. “I'm more capable than you think!”

“I know,” he muttered. “Could you hurry up, by any chance?”

The Doctor wasn't expecting for the TARDIS to begin acting strange the moment he began to hurriedly prepare the ship for the upcoming journey. But it seemed the ship has refused to move.

_Why are you doing this? Don't you want for Rose to-_

* * *

It seemed that much hasn't been necessary at all.

Rose Tyler has truly been much more capable than the Doctor has ever dared to think. When her dischevelled figure has materialised aboard the ship about fifteen minutes later, the Time Lord was no longer sure about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

 

_Rose Tyler has truly been much more capable than the Doctor has ever dared to think. When her dischevelled figure has materialised aboard the ship about fifteen minutes later, the Time Lord was no longer sure about anything._

 

**Implicit**

 

**2.**

 

"Rose..." He could not help but look at her with a sincere admiration. This was exactly what Rose would do, if given the chance.

Her eyes sparkled, yet her voice was barely above a whisper. If their quiet words meant lesser audience, it was only for the better. The _journey_ was hardly something pleasant. She was certain that much was visible. If anyone _could_ keep a secret, it was him. "Say nothing. Give me a glass of water."

The Doctor could see Rose could barely stand. "I'll take you into your room, is that okay?"

Rose nodded, sighing heavily. “Why can't I see your companions anywhere?”

He eyed her curiously. “Do you want me to call them?”

“No,” she admitted. “Not now, when I feel- besides, I don't think they would understand.”

The Time Lord sent her a dubious look. “I'm sure they would,” he smiled at her assuringly. “I'm assuming the attempt to reach you was their idea?”

“Yeah,” Rose trembled. If such effects were going to follow her whenever she performed such a risky dimension jump-

The Doctor was looking at her anxiously, realising all of a sudden just how much strength it must have taken out of her. He took her by her hands, seeing the adrenaline leaving her, together with whatever was left of her physical and psychological keenness after this. "I've got you, love. I've got you."

Rose eyed him thankfully. That was not how she might have imagined meeting him again and certainly not how the Doctor was supposed to find out...

 _Living your life as a Time Lady is nothing to be afraid of, I promise_ , he smiled at his pink and yellow girl, never letting go of her.

"Or, I could..." He eyed her dubiously, changing the subject as if nothing of such an intensity has happened minutes before. "I could abandon all of the useless courting rituals and invite you into my chamber right now," he suggested, his voice serious.

Rose inhaled, remembering. "Water comes first."

"Yes, of course," the Doctor nodded, glad she said nothing of his dubious suggestion.

 _Thank you_ , she mouthed, only half-registering he was leading her into his room.

"You are free to rest for as long as you want, Rose,” he handed her a glass of water.

"Aren't you staying?"

"I am,” he beamed at her, directing his look elsewhere. “Some of your bruises need to be attended to," he warned.

Rose was unpleasantly surprised. "Do they? I thought-"

The Doctor needed to stop himself from shaking her by the shoulders. "Don't you dare, Rose! We don't know how much of regeneration energy you can spare. Rassilon, even I try to never use it on such trivial things which can be healed by applying something like an ordinary healing lotion on them!"

Rose nodded. The Doctor was only being reasonable. However, Rose was Rose. “Why bother? With our wounds and bruises healing quicker anyway?”

_Are you sure you don't want to make our chat less audible?_ The alien was suddenly worried some unusual sensations or realisations might hit her hard, in which way her shouting out was not unlikely.

_Yes._

The Doctor grinned at her, glad the TARDIS has locked the room's door for them.  _I'll be careful. I promise._

Rose blinked at him, puzzled, seeing how he knew where to look and what to do, without as much as removing her trousers or shirt. _How do you-_

_Thank the TARDIS. She's the one sharing something with you._

_Yes... Thank you._

The girl was quick to understand there were some parts of her body the old girl hasn't touched upon. Even if Rose was certain she could have helped.

“Why?” The Time Lady has given the question to both the Doctor and to the ship.

The Gallifreyan grew uncomfortable. “If she hasn't helped, the old girl must think it is going to heal naturally.”

_I_ know  _it's going to heal eventually. But_ -

The Doctor composed himself. “The TARDIS, she can be a bit of a prude,” he giggled. “If it includes your... well, chest and-”

Rose exhaled, not at all surprised. This entire conversation was tiring her down.

_Could_ you  _help?_ She asked anyway.

_I could, I would... But I can't,_ the Doctor shook his head sadly.  _The TARDIS won't allow me to help you, not unless we're bonded. Sorry._

Rose shrugged. “It's okay. If you hand me some of the magical lotion, I can help myself,” she spoke quietly. _Besides, it should heal soopwn enough._

The Time Lord shook his head. It wasn't so simple. _If you allowed Martha to look over your-_

It was her turn to shake her head. _I don't want Martha or anyone checking out my bruises! On the chest,_ Rose glared at him.

The Doctor sent her an intense look.  _Which is why we need to trust each other completely,love._

She exhaled. “I am tired. Feel as if I was beaten up. The last thing I need is strangers coming to look at me.”

“They won't come here,” he assured her. “My room is hidden away from them,” the Time Lord spoke evenly.

 _But... I have already been here several times?_ Rose was puzzled.

“You have,” he nodded.

_I don't understand._

_Ever since you have become one with the TARDIS, for however short a while, you have acquired some abilities no ordinary human companion has ever had. Knowing the location of my room no matter the occassional mood-swings of the old girl being just one of the tiniest perks it has awarded you with._

“Okay. Why won't the old girl allow me to take care of my tiny ailments?”

“Because she thinks she knows better,” he giggled, expecting for a punishment from the sentient ship, yet getting none.

_Look. I need to have some of the rest you have promised me. If I feel better, you can call Martha to see whatever's wrong with me and if-_

The Doctor cleared his throat meaningfully. _That is, if you want for Martha to see you are like me, with two hearts beating._

Rose paled. “Bloody hell. We can't allow that.”

 _We can't,_ he agreed, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. _Go on, have your rest. I am staying,_ the Time Lord smiled, ready to do whatever was necessary to somehow quicken the healing process further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not deserve a place in the _Wounds_ series. I am tired of torturing our favourite characters. As of now. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

We can't,  _ he agreed, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.  _ Go on, have your rest. I am staying, th _ e Time Lord smiled, ready to do whatever was necessary to somehow quicken the healing process further. _

* * *

 

 

**Implicit**

**3.**

 

“It’s okay,” Rose breathed into him. “If the TARDIS insists at least some of my bruises must heal naturally, that’s how it’s going to be.” Maybe, once properly rested, she could meet the other two companions… But not now, not when the Doctor was so close and so willing to help her.  _ If you feel you can make me feel better or heal quicker, go ahead,  _ Rose shrugged, understanding she has just objected to her previous words and to the old girl’s wishes, almost expecting for an immediate punishment from the sentient vessel.

None came.  _ Does this mean you have changed your mind? _

The Doctor could read more into it, giving Rose a desperate  _ can’t do anything about it  _ look. “Her only condition if we want her to allow me to attend to your, well, cuts and bruises is for us to form a telepathic bond between us immediately. At once. Right now,” he finished quietly.

The young Time Lady inhaled, not fully able to register the old girl’s demand right away. Once she did, Rose blinked once. Twice. “Is this all?”

The Doctor could barely control a shocked gasp from leaving his lips.

Rose was not done yet. “What about the need to get ready? Picking up a dress, for God’s sake?” She thought addressing the old girl with girlish matters was going to make the sentient vessel rethink the idea.

The Doctor shook his head. “She already has everything planned out. Including the guest list  _ and _ your wedding dress. I'm so sorry, love! I'm just as startled as you are, I swear,” he spoke honestly.

“But why? Why has the TARDIS become so… cultured all of a sudden? I do distinctly remember several times when she hasn’t objected to your fixing me up?”

_ To her, you were but a weakling unable to deal with some physical discomforts without some help from aside. Nothing but a human. _

Rose exhaled, stunned and insulted. “I’d rather not express my feelings on that matter, or she might handcuff us to a wall and force us to form the bond right there and then,” she glared at the ceiling, boiling with fury.

“My love. Don’t give her any ideas,” the Doctor warned her.

Rose swallowed her anger. “Do you mean she wouldn’t be forcing this on us if I was human? I’m sorry, TARDIS, but this is the highest rate of discrimination.”

The old girl sounded chastised and apologetic.

“By the way,” Rose was trying her best to get used to the immediate mar- bonding idea - “what did you mean with  _ guest list _ ? Choosing a garment for me, even if that’s my wedding gown, that much I can understand. Tradition and what not. But- why form a guest list, with only Martha

and Donna as guests?”

The girl was puzzled.

“Properly completing a bond is an intimate matter,” he spoke softly. “Just the two of us. Which doesn’t mean we can’t organise a ball for family and friends before or after-” He took in a breath. “The old girl suggested we could invite Sarah Jane and Jack, for example.”

Rose mirrored him and inhaled. “Is she trying to be friendly, or does the old girl try to make use of my fatigue and make me agree to things?”

The Time Lord shook his head. “If a quiet ceremony is what you’re after, Rose-”

“Yes! Is there any chance we could get married without anyone disturbing us? I remember having witnesses is necessary, but-”

_ Are you ashamed of forming a bond with me?  _ He teased.

Rose blinked at him. “How could I be? It’s way too soon to my liking, and she’s not giving us much of a choice here, but I could never be ashamed of finally getting to do something this important!”

The Doctor beamed at her. “We could always form the telepathic bond between us in secret, Rose!” He was excited to see her eyes enlighten at  this suggestion. “You know, it’s probably for the best! Martha and Donna can always think we had been married before your return, yeah?”

He sounded excited. “This is genius, if I say so myself! That way, my dark mood could be justified easily!”

Rose exhaled. “I aim to please, but I’d rather be done with this bond thing as soon as possible, yeah? My bruises and what not keep reminding me of themselves, particularly those the TARDIS forbids you to touch,” she said darkly, not feeling like teasing anyone.

The Doctor glared at the ceiling, frustrated. “Is this how you imagine the most meaningful day in our lives to go? With Rose fatigued, in pain and feeling like you were enforcing the bonding ceremony upon us?” He tried to reason with the old girl. 

The TARDIS wasn’t pleased, convinced her idea has been the quickest way to make things the way they should have always been between her two favourite people across the multiverse.

Rose could understand the ship just fine.

“Let’s make a deal, TARDIS? You numb my pain enough for it not to cause me trouble and make sure I’m not tired at least until the bonding is complete?”

The old girl was still dubious.

Meanwhile, the Doctor looked almost euphoric.  _ My love. You do understand fully completing the bond includes- _

_ Of course! Besides, who can say a reunion shag can’t be our first one?  _ Rose was almost bothered about his ignorance. Surely, he can’t still be thinking-

“Could we dismiss the pointless discussion threatening to erupt, Rose?” He eyed her meaningfully.

_ What do you say, TARDIS? Don’t we deserve a proper,  _ painless  _ bonding ceremony? That’s all I’m asking of you! _

The old girl sent them supportive vibes, likely agreeing to Rose’s request.

“Are you feeling better already, love?” The Time Lord was growing impatient, subconsciously having already agreed to the rushed telepathic bond with Rose before the old girl has openly given her demand.


End file.
